Pieces of My Heart
by Ickle Leo
Summary: Annabeth writes a poem to Percy about their love story. She never suspects he'll read it, and she stores it under her pillow. What happens when he finds it and reads it?
1. Chapter 1- The Poem

I gave him my heart.

He was my hero.

But he took my heart, and smashed it.

It was stepped on, stomped on, and run over.

My heart was in pieces.

But then I met you.

You helped me pick up those pieces.

You helped me patch my heart back up.

But there was a piece missing.

The piece that I had hoped you would never find.

The piece that helped me fall in love.

I kept it hidden, far away, so you wouldn't find it.

I knew the second it was there, I would give you my heart.

I couldn't trust anyone with my heart.

Not then.

But somehow, you found it.

You found it at the worst possible time.

My heart was in pieces, but patched together.

I thought you were going to die.

So I did the logical thing.

I gave you a piece of my heart.

And then I thought that you were dead.

My heart was slowly breaking back into pieces.

And it turned out you weren't dead.

So I did the logical thing.

I gave you another piece of my heart.

You had no clue that you were holding those pieces in your hands, that you were affecting me.

And then, when it was certain that you were going to die, I gave you a few more pieces of my heart.

And then you lived.

And that day, we gave each other our hearts.

Mine was patched and torn, in pieces, but you didn't mind.

You took mine willingly, and I took yours willingly.

I guarded your heart with my life.

And then you disappeared.

And my heart was once again battered, but I still held your heart.

And we found you.

My heart leaped together, and it was whole once again.

And I trusted you with all the pieces of my heart.

My heart is still in pieces, it's still battered and bruised, and it still has patches.

But the pieces of my heart are in good hands.

Yours.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

** All rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. As much as I wish I had the rights, I don't. **

** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I want to see what other people think of my writing! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

Annabeth stuffed the poem under her pillow. She didn't want anybody to read it, especially not Percy. He would probably just tease her forever, the lovable Seaweed Brain. Besides, she _knew_ he was already worried about her, thanks to that stupid coin. He didn't need to worry about the things that are going on between them, too. _Speaking of Percy, I'll just go and find him. We can spend some time _alone_ for once. Not that the others aren't nice, I just want to be alone with him._ With that, wisdom's daughter walked off to get her boyfriend.

*TIME LAPSE*

They had made it. They lived. They were out of Tartarus. Percy would have kissed the ground, the nice earth, but he remembered the ground was Gaea. Percy really didn't want to go around kissing the enemy, so he just kissed Annabeth instead.

Alive. They were alive.

He almost couldn't believe it. It felt like it was too good to be true.

But it was. It was all true.

Later, on the ship, he and Annabeth spent some time in her cabin. Alone. Since Coach Hedge wasn't there, he didn't object which was a pleasant turn of events. Percy was on top of her bed, and she was in a particularly comfortable chair that he didn't quite remember from when he was on the ship last. He didn't care, though. As Percy put his head down on the pillow, he noticed a slight crinkling sound. "What could be this mysterious crinkling noise?" he mused, and looked in the pillow. He wasn't surprised to find a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked Annabeth, who immediately reddened.

"Umm… I can't remember… Umm… I'm going to get us some, uh, food. Why don't you, uh, read it while I'm gone? And then, you can, uh, tell me what it is when I come back. Okay?" Percy looked at her strangely as she left the room.

"Well, that was weird." And then he started to read.

"_I gave him my heart._

_He was my hero._

_But he took my heart, and smashed it._

_It was stepped on, stomped on, and run over._

_My heart was in pieces._

_But then I met you._

_You helped me pick up those pieces._

_You helped me patch my heart back up._

_But there was a piece missing._

_The piece that I had hoped you would never find._

_The piece that helped me fall in love._

_I kept it hidden, far away, so you wouldn't find it._

_I knew the second it was there, I would give you my heart._

_I couldn't trust anyone with my heart._

_Not then._

_But somehow, you found it._

_You found it at the worst possible time._

_My heart was in pieces, but patched together._

_I thought you were going to die._

_So I did the logical thing._

_I gave you a piece of my heart._

_And then I thought that you were dead._

_My heart was slowly breaking back into pieces._

_And it turned out you weren't dead._

_So I did the logical thing._

_I gave you another piece of my heart._

_You had no clue that you were holding those pieces in your hands, that you were affecting me._

_And then, when it was certain that you were going to die, I gave you a few more pieces of my heart._

_And then you lived._

_And that day, we gave each other our hearts._

_Mine was patched and torn, in pieces, but you didn't mind._

_You took mine willingly, and I took yours willingly._

_I guarded your heart with my life._

_And then you disappeared._

_And my heart was once again battered, but I still held your heart._

_And we found you._

_My heart leaped together, and it was whole once again._

_And I trusted you with all the pieces of my heart._

_My heart is still in pieces, it's still battered and bruised, and it still has patches._

_But the pieces of my heart are in good hands._

_Yours."_

Percy kind of sat there in shock for a minute, and then he thought that he heard crying coming from outside of the door. He peeked outside and found Annabeth sitting there, crying. He crouched down beside her. "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Are you okay?" She shook her head, and Percy hugged her and kissed the top of her head. After sitting there for a while, Percy picked her up and carried her into her room. "Annabeth, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong eventually. Is it anybody on this ship?" she shook her head. "Is anything hurting?" she hesitated before shaking her head this time, so Percy knew she was lying. "Annabeth, what hurts?" she mumbled something that Percy couldn't hear, so he asked her to repeat it.

"My heart. My heart hurts, Percy."

"You aren't having a heart attack, are you?" She gave him a Look, which basically meant shut up and listen.

"You… You read the poem thingy, right?" he nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, you read it, and you had, like, no reaction. I guess that means…"

"Means that I was kind of shocked that you wrote that mushy love poem? Yeah. You could say that."

"Percy, I meant that-"

"You should have shown that to me earlier, and you feel guilty?"

"Percy! For the love of all things good, could you please-"

"Shut up? Sure."

"I _meant_ that I thought that you didn't feel the same way. That I was the only one who felt that way."

Percy started laughing; the idea was so ridiculous to him. "The only one who felt that way? Are you kidding? I was just kind of surprised that you actually wrote something that pretty. Annabeth, I love you."

"Prove it." He chuckled a bit while he got a little black box out of his pocket. He then got down on one knee.

"I love you, Annabeth. I do now, I did in the past, and I'm pretty sure I will in the future, if Aphrodite knows what's good for her." He glared up at the ceiling. "ANYway. Annabeth, I never want to be separated from you again. I especially don't want little memory of you, either. That means _you_, Hera." He glared up at the ceiling again, this time with a bit more venom. "Annabeth Chase, will you make both of us happy, and marry me?" She burst out crying.

"Yes. Yes. Infinitely yes! OH MY GODS, YES!" she tackled him in a hug. He laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. He sat up, and they both got up. They went out onto the deck, the hand with the ring on it in Percy's hand.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Percy, just do it!**

**Percy: Do what? I don't remember you asking me to do anything?**

**Annabeth: *facepalms* She meant, do the disclaimer, Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: The what?**

**Me: FINE. I'll just do it! All of the characters in this story belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not a dude. And I sure as heck don't have any children.**

**Annabeth: Is this where I come in?**

**Me: *nods***

**Annabeth: We highly appreciate your reviews. It helps us decide if she's a good author or not. Also, we do take requests, so if there's a certain topic that she hasn't covered, or something that you think that she can do, she would be more than happy to see what she can do with all of that. **

**Percy: *mumbles* Otherwise known as she doesn't have very many ideas…**

**Me: What was that, Percy?**

**Percy: Umm… Nothing…**

**Me: That's what I thought. I do have other stories, and if you want to read those too, you can! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
